


32. Fated to die

by tveckling



Series: Dare to Write challenge [75]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Game: Resident Evil 2 Remake (2019), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: The roof of the train car disappears, and as he falls against the wall Leon hears his name being shouted. The terror that's been choking him immediately turns into horror as he glances back, as he realizes Claire and Sherry are there, that they followed him, that they're in danger now, too. The monster screeches, the car jerks again, but even as he's thrown to the hard floor his mind works frantically.He needs to kill this thing. Has to make sure Claire survives, that the child she found survives.
Series: Dare to Write challenge [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/524521
Kudos: 8





	32. Fated to die

The roof of the train car disappears, and as he falls against the wall Leon hears his name being shouted. The terror that's been choking him immediately turns into horror as he glances back, as he realizes Claire and Sherry are there, that they followed him, that they're in danger now,  _ too.  _ The monster screeches, the car jerks again, but even as he's thrown to the hard floor his mind works frantically.

He needs to kill this thing. Has to make sure Claire survives, that the child she found survives. But by the looks of it the monster isn't going anywhere.

"We've gotta lose that car!"

Claire's voice cuts through the air, loud and clear. And Leon finds no other solution, can think of nothing else. If only they lose the car quickly, then they can get rid of that monster while the train takes them into safety.

But that's easier said than done. First they have to stop the monster from eating more of the car, from getting to the next one. Because if it does they won't be able to get rid of it, for sure.

He hears Claire grunting as he pushes himself back to his feet. The giant eye staring at him doesn't fill him with terror anymore; all he can think of is the two girls behind him. He's not much of a shield, but he'll do whatever he can to keep this goddamn thing from getting to them.

So when he sees that eye focus on something behind him, when he sees sharp movements from a couple of those tentacles, he doesn't hesitate to throw his body to the side. He doesn't feel his body being pierced, doesn't hear Sherry's screaming or Claire yelling his name. He's only relieved he managed to catch both of the attacks.

He still has a hand grenade in his belt. As he's pulled closer to the eye, to the main body of the mutated monster, Leon quickly grabs it and tosses it. The resulting blast makes agony blast through his body, but he's still conscious enough to turn his head and yell at the horrified Claire.

"Claire, finish it! Lose the train, quick, while it's stunned!"

"No, Leon-"

"You have to protect Sherry!"

Claire jerks as if he'd physically struck her, but the change in her is quick. Determination fills her face, and Leon watches as she kicks at the coupling, almost yelling as the parts don't immediately disconnect. But then with a hard kick it happens - the car jerks, and Leon feels how it becomes slower.

A strange feeling fills him as he watches Claire and Sherry get further away. He can't quite tell if it's a feeling of serenity or doom. All he knows is that now, for sure, he will die.

And perhaps that's what was meant to happen, he thinks as the monster recovers from the grenade with a screech. The tentacles jerks, slamming him against the half-destroyed walls. But he doesn't feel it, thankfully. Doesn’t really feel his body at all, anymore.

He was prepared to die every step of the way, ever since he first discovered that first zombie in the gas station. He survived countless zombies, survived explosions, escaped and then killed what seemed to be a monster from his worst nightmares. He met and lost Marvin. He met and lost Ada. He watched every person he met die.

But not Claire. Not Sherry. At least, thanks to him, they will survive. It must be fate, he thinks as everything lights up, as the heat becomes unbearable. He got through everything so he could make sure these two survived. And if that's all he was meant to do, then his life was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [tumblr](https://tveckling.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/tveckling)~


End file.
